


Jackie

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: glimmer twins
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: Jackie是只漂亮大马





	Jackie

这真的是有史以来最好的一周了，杰基想到。  
并不是要说原主人的坏话，但他实在过于忙碌，虽然允许贝蒂和他的朋友们在这里住下，却从来无暇尽地主之谊。眼见着主人自己都不上心，其他人也肆意起来，粗制滥造的食物和隔几个月才有一次房间清扫已经成为了常态。杰基并不娇惯，但他也的确盼望着目前的生活能够得到改善。  
就在上周，一个年轻的黑发男人突然造访了他们的住所。男人兴高采烈的跟他们挨个打着招呼，跟在黑发男人后边的那个人皱着眉头看着屋子里的陈设，显然存了一肚子的牢骚。杰基倒一点儿也不反感黑发男人的唐突，他的黑眼睛和笑容实在是很难让人不爱上他。而就第二天送来的佳肴、全新的家具和勤快的清洁人员来看，他也同样拥有一颗善良的心。  
通常来说，杰基喜欢在阴雨天懒懒的躺着，听着窗外的雨声打瞌睡。但那天门外突然响起的脚步声打断了他的小憩。杰基辨认出是那位黑头发的新主人和他的朋友。  
门还没有关好，黑发主人的朋友就急迫的把他按在木板墙上，一边舔舐着他的唇，一边把手伸进他的衣服里。杰基起初以为他们是在打架，因为在他小时候住的地方总是能看到小男孩们动不动就这样互相扭打。可黑发主人虽然紧闭着双眼，发出痛苦的喘息，却又主动搂着他的朋友的脖子，努力让他们的身体贴合的愈发紧密。杰基从他的呻吟中辨别出了愉悦，于是暂且放下了担忧，趴下身子继续看着他们。  
黑发主人的朋友真的很讨厌，杰基在心里默默吐槽。他自打进门起就没有停止抱怨，“环境也太差了”“好难闻”“他们的喘气声太吵了”。万幸，黑发主人也受不了他的聒噪，冲着天花板翻了个白眼就蹲下身去，把他的朋友剩下的牢骚堵在了嘴里，一瞬间房间里静了下来，只有细微的水声断断续续。  
杰基看不清楚他们到底在做什么，从他的角度只能看到黑发主人的朋友的背影。没过多久，那个人就把黑发主人从地上拉起来，但这次他却没有功夫再去抒发对这间屋子和杰基他们的不满，而是着急的扯下黑发主人的衣服，然后把他背对着自己按在了墙上。他粗鲁的动作让杰基感觉他们又要打架了。  
黑发主人的腰被他的朋友使劲往下压了下去，他们的身体紧密的贴合在一起，没过一会儿，水声和呻吟声充斥着整个房间，把杰基的朋友们也都吵醒了，但那两个人似乎一点也不在乎。杰基有点替他们不好意思，但黑发主人突然的惊叫打断了他的思绪，“啊!别…别……别碰哪里…”，他听到黑发主人在颤抖着央求身后的人。  
他肯定受伤了！杰基着急起来，他使劲的踢着门，试图阻止黑发主人再次受到伤害。踢门声让那两个人都吓了一跳，黑发主人的朋友转身疑惑的看着怒气冲冲的贝蒂，突然噗嗤一笑，说：“你的马以为我在欺负你呢。”  
杰基愤怒的嘶叫起来，用身体把门撞得咚咚响。黑发主人的朋友似乎迫于杰基的震慑，向后退了两步，离开了黑发主人身边。但他在黑发主人直起身后又凑过去耳语了几句什么。杰基看到黑发主人的脸一下子就红了，比刚才还要红十倍。他推拒着揽住自己腰的手臂，但还是被他的朋友拖着带到了杰基面前。  
黑发主人想转身离开，但再次探入体内的手指让他无法迈开脚步。他反手抓住门板，汗水在越来越烫的身体上慢慢流淌，杰基忍不住伸出舌头去接住那些落下水珠，随即又去温柔的舔舐黑发主人身上斑驳的红痕。黑发主人战栗了一下，口里喊着他的朋友的名字哀求让他离开。但手指剧烈的动作让他眼里的水雾更重了，他一张口就只能发出绵长的呻吟。  
黑发主人的味道像雏菊和小苍兰混合着烟草，杰基甚至很喜欢这种味道，他把鼻子埋在黑发主人发间起劲的嗅着，气味和呻吟缠绕在一起涌入了杰基的身体，使它全身的血液都集中到了某个部位。黑发主人的朋友注意到了杰基的反应，于是悄悄的撤走了手指，把黑发主人向杰基推了推。  
黑发主人无法适应骤然的空虚，他感觉自己的身体里像是被灌入了冰水，没由来的寒冷使他的窒息感愈发强烈，而离他最近的有温度的物体只有杰基在不断拱他的头颅。于是他把杰基的头颅拉向自己，试图找回刚才温暖的舔舐。但杰基要的已经不是这个，它轻轻的甩开黑发主人的手，低下头继续拱他，试图让他转过身去。黑发主人照做了。  
他感觉到大腿间像是被捅入一根异常灼热的烙铁，红肿的后穴被磨的剧痛，甚至掩盖过了所产生的快感。巨大的阴茎在快速抽插中时不时的戳向后穴，黑发主人在被顶入的时候甚至真切的产生了整个人要被撕裂的恐惧，但杰基的前腿搭在了门板上把他圈在身下，他根本无法移动。万幸的是，发情的马儿只是想快速发泄自己的欲望，而尺寸实在是不相配，所以每次都是只顶开一点点就滑向了腿间。  
杰基终于射在黑发主人身前的草堆上的时候，他的大腿内侧已经被磨出了血痕。而当杰基接着用舌头舔舐他同样一片血痕的后背时，黑发主人就立刻颤抖着射了出来，然后跪坐在了地上。他的朋友饶有兴趣的看着自己脱了力且心灵好像也受到重创的情人总算是为这场淫靡画上了句号，才慢条斯理的踱过来拍了拍杰基的头，说:"如果表现好的话，还会有下次。"  
不知为什么，杰基并不觉得这是对自己说的。


End file.
